Solid State Drives (SSDs) are non-volatile data storage devices that are used for persistent data storage, but unlike hard disks drives, contain no moving parts. Some SSD drives use flash memory, which can retain data without being powered. One drawback of flash memory is that each memory cell of a flash-based SSD can be written only a limited number of times before the memory cell fails. To extend the life of flash-based SSDs, various techniques are employed to extend the life of drive, such as wear leveling, which spreads write operations more evenly across the memory cells of the drive.